


Running

by tigeressdion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, BAMF Bones, Gen, One Shot, Ramblings, Star Trek: Beyond, just inspired by the beyond trailer tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, that's just typical.”<br/>McCoy made a point to sound annoyed, even if the only things around to hear him now were the ships currently aiming their weapons at him. If nothing else, McCoy would die as he had lived: complaining about the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess we've all seen the Beyond trailer, and this was just me wondering what happened to Bones after Spock was beamed up.

“Well, that's just typical.”

 

McCoy made a point to sound annoyed, even if the only things around to hear him now were the ships currently aiming their weapons at him. If nothing else, McCoy would die as he had lived: complaining about the little things. But if he was honest, there was a part of him that was relieved that Spock had been beamed up. If anyone had to die on this godforsaken planet, let it be him. The _Enterprise_ would need her First Officer to go and find her Captain who, incidentally, was also stuck on said godforsaken planet. Jim, simply because he was Jim, would have undoubtedly gotten himself injured in some way, shape or form. That was alright though because, although McCoy could be heard at any given time to launch into a sudden tirade expressing a rather contrary opinion, the doctors with Starfleet really did know what they were doing. And at least he had Chapel and M'Benga in the Medbay to deal with Jim. As long as Jim wasn't- _No_. McCoy could not afford to let himself think that way, especially not with his own imminent death staring him in the face. McCoy had just about prepared himself to face death by laser, or whatever it was that would bring it about, when a familiar light caught his eye. He whipped his head around to the left to see what would have been a welcome sight, if it had been surrounding him. The beam, now focused on a rock about three feet to his left, began to disappear, taking the rock with it. McCoy could only stare in disbelief.

 

“That's just _typical_.” He ground out through clenched teeth.

“It's working! It's working!” Scotty was shouting excitedly as a form began to appear on the transporter pad.

 

Silence fell around the transporter when it became clear that the form appearing on the pad was not Doctor McCoy, but was, in fact, a rock.

 

“Mr Scott,” Spock said tightly, hands clasped behind his back rigidly. “Where is Doctor McCoy?”

 

“Well...” Scotty looked desperately from the pad to the controls. “If he's not here, then he must still be... down there...”

 

“Why is he still down there?” Spock asked.

 

“Well, she's taken a good few hits.” Scotty said of the _Enterprise_ defensively, running his hand over the control panel.

 

Spock's body, if it were possible, became stiffer. “Why, then, did you not have the same issue with myself, Mr Scott?”

 

Scotty took a breath and looked up at Spock. “Luck?”

Doctor Leonard H. McCoy, MD, Lieutenant Commander and CMO of the USS _Enterprise_ was not a man prone to impulsive decisions. No, he liked to thoroughly debate his way through things. Unless, of course, the thing in question was a life or death emergency. But even then, his decisions were simply quicker, not impulsive. Bones did not make impulsive decisions, he left that kind of thing up to Jim. However, now was definitely a life or death emergency, but, strangely, it was McCoy that was the subject. There he was, facing down too many ships to think about, and he was about to make the most foolhardy, stupid, reckless decision of his life. He could practically hear Jim cheering him on from wherever he was. _'Alright Bones! Finally decided to have a little fun?'_ The infant. All the same, McCoy would have felt a lot more confident about his next move with Jim next to him.

 

McCoy took a deep breath. Then he took another. Then, because he couldn't put it off anymore and the phasers were about to fire and everything was going to happen at once, he charged. Not only did McCoy charge, he charged directly at the ship he'd been facing before Spock was beamed up. So he ran, his feet pounded against the ground and McCoy would later swear that he felt a laser beam go over his head. Speaking of laser beams, the bastards flying the ships sure had a lot of them. It seemed that they'd all started firing as soon as he'd bolted, and a quick glance behind him confirmed the theory as the stones there were blackened and smoking. Gravel crunched under his feet and still he ran.

 

It had not (read: _not_ ) been a good idea to run into a gorge, canyon, ravine- whatever it was. McCoy really had no idea what Spock had been thinking, and the moment he saw him again he would let him know exactly how he felt. There was no hiding from these things, McCoy and Spock had already discovered that, so even though every cave and promising-looking crevice he passed were oh-so-promising, McCoy just kept running.

 

And then, of course, it started raining. Not just raining, no. _Pouring_. It was lashing it down, the rain came in sheets and nearly blocked his vision completely. McCoy kept running though. What other choice did he have? It was only a few minutes later, when through his own breathing and the drumming of the rain he heard it, that McCoy stopped running. The thing he'd heard, or hadn't heard, was the ships. Behind him there was nothing but the canyon. _The rain must have blocked their visibility_ , he realised, smiling through his exhaustion. McCoy turned, and walked away. He was soaked wet through, his feet were splashing in puddles and there was a wound on his head that really needed attention, but still he smiled. It wasn't everyday you could say that you'd outrun alien warships.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my ramblings? Let me know!  
> Find me on tumblr: no1mothmanfan


End file.
